


Ночь

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В году есть только одна Ночь, когда совершеннолетние омеги выбирают себе партнёров. И не сказать, чтобы Дерек был в восторге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь

**Author's Note:**

> У меня такое впечатление, что от ТВ там остались только имена. Извините.  
> И да, первый фик в жанре омегаверс, с почином меня!
> 
> * Не бойтесь МПРЕГа, ни Стайлз, ни Дерек беременеть не собираются XD

Дерек понимал и одновременно не понимал всего того трепетного ожидания _Ночи_. С одной стороны — обычная свадьба. С другой — едва ли не священное действие, когда молодожены не просто венчались при огромном скоплении народа, но ещё и первую брачную ночь проводили при нём же. И Дереку это не то чтобы не нравилось, но и огромного восторга не вызывало. И если бы Дерек не был свободным альфой, то просто не ходил бы на это сборище вовсе, потому что не сильно-то и хотел быть связанным навсегда с каким-нибудь ребёнком. _Ночью_ совершеннолетние омеги выбирали себе партнёров. И Хейлу, конечно, нравился их запах, но не настолько, чтобы позволить какому-нибудь шестнадцатилетнему юнцу забрать у него любой выбор. Раньше, когда ему самому только-только исполнилось семнадцать, Дерек с нетерпением ждал _Ночи_ , с восторгом глядя на омег, которые были просто _идеальными_. Сейчас — Хейл всегда специально приглушал свои альфа-волны, чтобы омеги считали его слабым и не выбирали в партнёры, тем самым оставляя самому Дереку свободу выбора.

Никто из знакомых альф Дерека понять его не мог — ведь омеги были _драгоценностью_. Раньше — совершенно обычные люди, которых можно было встретить на улице, в магазинах, в кинотеатрах и вообще везде, теперь носители этого гена стали не просто редкостью — их можно было буквально пересчитать по пальцам. 

Всё началось около полувека назад, когда из-за неизвестного вируса омеги начали умирать. Вирус выкашивал и взрослых, и детей, а альфы, лишаясь своих семей, просто сходили с ума. Начались убийства — альфы дрались за оставшихся омег в не метафорическом смысле, но это, разумеется, мало чем помогало: вирус продолжал убивать, учёные пытались как-то бороться, но антидот смогли найти далеко не сразу. За год население планеты уменьшилось едва ли не вдвое, оставшихся в живых омег срочно эвакуировали в специально построенные Центры, чтобы изолировать их от альф, которые проявляли не просто агрессию — они готовы были хватать любого омегу и прятать его от всего мира. 

Тогда же и была введена _Ночь_ — единственные несколько часов в году, когда совершеннолетние омеги впервые выходили за пределы Центра, чтобы выбрать себе партнёра. Все свободные альфы от семнадцати до пятидесяти присутствовали на этой Ночи, и каждый желал быть выбранным. И связь между омегой и выбранным им альфой устанавливалась тут же, у всех на глазах. После этого омега спокойно переезжал в город, и никто не посмел бы его тронуть — всё, что хоть как-то классифицировалось как причинение вреда наказывалось не просто тюрьмой. 

Дерек, как и все, ходил на Ночь с семнадцати. И тогда, в самом начале, он был ещё полон романтических идей об идеальной паре. Таким радостным идиотом Дерек был до девятнадцати, пока Кейт — радикально настроенная бета — не сожгла его семью. Выжили только сам Дерек, его старшая сестра Лора и дядя Питер. Это был удар для всех них, но особенно для Питера — в огне погибла его беременная жена-омега Даниэлла. Дерек никогда не забудет, как выглядел тогда Питер — он вообще перестал походить на человека, сорвался и, выследив Кейт, убил её. Мало кто знает подробности, но убийство было очень жестоким и кровавым, Кейт после этого кремировали — хоронить в гробу то, что от неё осталось, было невозможно. Питер не понёс никакого наказания — суд единогласно признал его невиновным. Дерек же с Лорой были благодарны дяде за его поступок. Питер после этого провёл несколько лет в доме Эхо, восстанавливаясь, а когда вернулся в город, то пару лет не ходил на Ночь — ему это позволили, основываясь на заключении врачей. Вновь на общее собрание альф Питер пришёл только в прошлом году — и тут же был выбран омегой. 

Дерек этого понять не мог: дядя однажды перенёс такую утрату, почти сошёл с ума от горя, — но всё равно пришёл и согласился стать партнёром. Омега Питера был младше его самого на пятнадцать лет, имел кокетливые кудряшки, щенячьи глазки и нездоровую тягу к шарфам. Дядя был от мальчишки просто в восторге, а Дерек стал "счастливым" обладателем знания о том, как его родственник занимается сексом. Лора, когда он рассказал ей это с намёком на возмущение, долго не могла успокоиться и смеялась до того момента, пока не схватилась одновременно за сердце и живот. 

Дерек всего этого трепетного восхищения не понимал — его вполне устраивал секс с бетами. Вряд ли с омегами будет слишком много отличий — да, беты-мужчины не имели естественной смазки, да и не каждая бета вообще соглашалась принимать узел, но если сильно постараться, то можно было найти и любителей подобного — на что только не идут люди в попытке получить кайф. И с бетами было удобно: надоели друг другу — спокойно разбежались. С омегами же разойтись было нельзя. 

К тому же, Дереку было уже ближе к тридцати, чем к двадцати, а омеги считались совершеннолетними в шестнадцать-семнадцать, когда у них проходила первая течка, так что быть выбранным ребёнком, с которым впоследствии ещё и всю жизнь прожить — нет, этого Дерек определённо не хотел. 

До Ночи оставалась всего неделя, так что Хейл уже заранее начал ходить по всем своим подружкам, избавляясь от бурлящей альфа-энергии, чтобы держать себя в руках, когда омега этого года будет делать выбор. Конечно, полностью скрыть свой статус и свою силу у Дерека не получилось бы никогда, но если перед омегой он будет утомлённым и уже неплохо так оттянувшимся, то шанс на то, что его альфа-волны перебьёт кто-нибудь другой, вполне велик. Омеги всегда выбирали себе сильных партнёров. 

Сегодняшнюю ночь Дерек собирался провести у Брейден, и был уже даже к ней полностью настроен, но в данный момент ехал к Питеру, которому потребовалось увидеть племянника "вот прямо сейчас". Спорить с Питером было бесполезно — дядя был весь на нервах из-за скорого рождения дочки, волнуясь вообще-то намного сильнее собственного омеги. Так что Дерек вздохнул и поехал в совершенно противоположном дому Брейден направлении. 

Когда Дерек вошёл, с дивана медленно поднялся Айзек, придерживая руками свой огромный живот и рассеяно улыбаясь. Хейл заметил, что практически у всех беременных время от времени появляется такая улыбка (в случае с Лорой она не сходила с её лица неделями). Айзек подходил медленно и слегка вразвалочку, что выглядело смешно, но Дерек, естественно, не смеялся, потому что знал, что за любой смешок Питер просто оторвёт ему голову и скажет, что он таким и родился. И зная дядюшку, суд оправдает его и в этот раз. 

— Привет, —сказал ему Айзек, подходя и протягивая руку. — Что-то случилось? 

— Без понятия, — отозвался Дерек, отвечая на рукопожатие. — Питер сказал, что срочно нужно поговорить. 

— Да? Ну, он наверху, я сейчас… — начал парень, но закончить ему не дали. 

Входная дверь, которую Дерек даже не подумал закрыть на замок, не рассчитывая оставаться здесь надолго, распахнулась, впуская в квартиру что-то очень подвижное и беспрерывно говорящее. Что-то, что своим запахом почти снесло Дерека с ног в первую же секунду. 

— Айзек, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты весь беременный, но если тебе срочно понадобилось со мной поговорить, то это можно сделать и по телефону. Или ты мог попросить Питера тебя привезти, ты же знаешь, что мне пока нельзя выходить, к тому же я…

— Стайлз! — полузадушено воскликнул Айзек, который понял всё раньше всех и успел вцепиться в рукав Дерека. — Уходи! Быстро! 

Стайлз — а это именно он был тем подвижным и говорящим — Айзека не послушался. Он стоял в полнейшем ступоре и немигающе смотрел на Дерека, который всё ещё оставался на месте по одной простой причине: он не мог оттолкнуть беременного омегу, боясь причинить ему вред. 

— Стилински, твою мать! — выкрикнул Айзек. — Ты что, не понимаешь, что ли? Быстро вали отсюда!

Стайлз кивнул и, не отводя от Дерека взгляда, сделал маленький шаг. Вперёд. И этого было вполне достаточно, поэтому Дерек вывернулся из удерживающих его рук, оставляя Айзеку свою куртку, и в два длинных шага оказался рядом с гостем. 

Совсем мальчишка, лет семнадцать на вид. Коротко стриженные волосы, россыпь родинок на щеках и шее, карие глаза, большой слегка приоткрытый рот. И запах. Дерек помнил запахи многих омег — свободных и связанных, — но ни один не пах так, что мозги резко отказывались работать, а тело действовало на каких-то древних рефлексах, которые кричали, просто вопили, что надо хватать этого парня, утаскивать в своё логово и не выпускать никогда. Дерек даже не пытался сдерживать свою энергию, демонстрируя омеге всю свою силу, и, судя по тому, как Стайлз начал дрожать и постоянно облизывать губы, выглядел тот впечатлённым. Хейл потянулся к этим манящим губам, и даже коснулся их. А в следующую же секунду оказался совершенно в другом месте.

Дерек даже не сразу понял, что именно его отнесло к стене, а потом тут же, без промедления, в другую комнату. Хейл не успел и слова сказать, как в лицо ему ударились сотни ледяных иголок, а потом всё вокруг начало пахнуть лесом, цитрусом и морем. В глазах защипало, в носу тоже, рот забился пеной. Дерек ожесточённо начал тереть лицо руками, но в результате сделал только хуже: пальцы скользили по щекам и скулам, вспенивая всё, что Хейл пытался убрать. Рядом кто-то начал усердно помогать, усиленно создавая пену ещё и на волосах, так что через несколько минут вся голова Дерека была похожа на пенный шарик. 

Хейлу потребовалось почти десять минут, чтобы всё это смыть, и когда он, наконец, смог разлепить слезящиеся глаза, то увидел рядом мокрого Питера с душем в руках. У его ног валялись баночки из-под шампуней и жидкого мыла, которые, видимо, и были использованы для создания пенной шапки. 

— Питер, — прорычал Дерек, но остался на месте, потому что мыльная вода на полу сделала бы его первый шаг красивым балетным па в стену. — Какого хрена?!

— Тебя бы засудили, если бы ты тронул омегу, — спокойно пояснил Питер, осторожно возвращая душ на место и начиная снимать мокрую футболку. — Или именно этого ты и хотел, а я помешал твоим планам? Ну, в таком случае, извини. 

Дерек пару раз моргнул, помотал головой, а потом с протяжным стоном пару раз ударил по стене. Питер был прав — он чуть сам себе не испортил всю жизнь. Но… Этот запах… Он просто сводил с ума. Дерека повело уже от воспоминаний, перед глазами так и стояли приоткрытые губы, родинки и карие глаза с расширенными зрачками. Парень не делал ничего — просто стоял, — и был самым сексуальным существом на свете, возбуждая Дерека лучше, чем все, кто был у него до этого вместе взятые. 

— Какого хрена здесь делал свободный омега? — хрипло спросил Дерек, пытаясь приказать собственному телу успокоиться и вернуться в нормальный ритм жизни. — Как он вообще сюда попал? 

— Это Стайлз, — ответил Питер, — друг Айзека, они вместе выросли. Судя по его рассказам, никогда систему не любил, завёл себе пару друзей-бет и сбегал из Центра. И сегодня, видимо, тоже решил выйти. Не знаю, что там Айзеку от него понадобилось, но всё случилось крайне не вовремя. 

Дерек исподлобья взглянул на Питера и заметил, что дядя данным обстоятельством несвоевременности случившегося явно расстроен не был. Питер, скорее, выглядел очень даже довольным. 

— Думаю, тебе надо поехать домой и успокоиться, Дерек. Не советую ехать к подружкам, ты их сейчас затрахаешь до смерти, — сказал Питер. — И вообще не советую до Ночи с кем-то спать. Пора бы тебе уже остепениться. 

— Не учи меня жить, — огрызнулся Дерек. — И дай какую-нибудь одежду. 

Питер сладко улыбнулся и прошлёпал мимо него босыми ногами по мыльной воде. Это неожиданно возмутило Дерека даже больше всего остального, так что он не удержался и показал в спину дяде язык, сразу же почувствовав себя тем семнадцатилетним пацаном, над которым Питер подшучивал перед его самой первой Ночью. 

*_*_*

Дерек не любил Ночь не только из-за того, что на ней судьбу взрослых состоявшихся людей решали подростки, но ещё и потому, что скопление альф в одном месте вызывало желание пойти и подраться. Не потому, что жестокость была в их природе — вовсе нет, — а потому, что все альфы нервничали, ожидали и пытались как-то выделиться на фоне других, показывая собственную крутость. Из-за этого все пребывали в нервном возбуждении, смотря друг на друга настороженно и опасливо (даже те, кто в обычное время вполне мирно работали вместе или вообще дружили). 

Дерек всегда приходил одним из последних — он не любил долго находиться в этом помещении, разделенном на секции для каждого альфы и с широкой кроватью на своего рода пьедестале, на которой потом устанавливалась связь. Хотя здесь, в Бейкон-хиллс, было ещё терпимо — городок маленький, альф всего около сотни, омега в одну Ночь один. А вот в Нью-Йорке, где Дерек жил несколько лет, Ночь была вообще кошмарной. Огромное количество альф, десятки омег, ощущение, что ты сначала на торгах, а потом на просмотре порно в онлайн-режиме. В Бейкон-хиллсе Ночь действительно была ночью, а вот в Нью-Йорке могла растянуться на несколько суток. Так что если сравнивать, то в родном городке всё-таки было лучше. 

В этот раз Дерек шёл преисполненный то ли сомнений, то ли смутных предчувствий. Последнюю неделю Дерек ходил как на иголках, и даже секс — а Хейл не послушался дядю и всё-таки навестил пару своих пассий со свободным взглядами на жизнь — ничем не помог. Запах Стайлза преследовал его повсюду, причём был настолько реальным, что Дерек даже оборачивался пару раз, думая, что парень где-то рядом. Разумеется, никого в пределах видимости не наблюдалось, так что Хейл к концу пятого дня поздравил сам себя с окончательно поехавшей крышей. На самом деле, он никогда бы и не подумал, что кто-то может настолько быстро влезть в мысли. Стайлзу удалось, и Дерека порой переклинивало от воспоминаний о его губах, глазах, родинках и вообще всём теле. 

Если в эту Ночь выбирающим омегой будет Стайлз, то Дерек разорвёт всех, кто встанет у него на пути — он никому не позволит почувствовать то же самое. 

Когда все расселись по своим местам — преимущество маленьких городов, где каждый альфа имел отдельную огороженную с трёх сторон нишу, — по залу начали распределяться беты-охранники, которые должны были гасить возникающие конфликты между альфами, или ставить на место зарвавшихся кандидатов, когда омега проходит рядом. Подобные ситуации случались нечасто, но всё-таки случались, так что охраной никто не пренебрегал. 

Дерек кивнул Крису Ардженту — в отличие от своей ненормальной сестры, он был вполне адекватным, и даже умудрился наладить дружеские отношения с Питером, — который всегда стоял рядом с ним во время предыдущих Ночей (за исключением прошлой, когда Крис был рядом с Питером). Арджент знал, что Дерек не в восторге от подобных сборищ, так что его присутствие всегда было чисто номинальным. Но вот в этот раз Дерек не мог поручиться за себя так же, как в предыдущие. 

Все летающие по залу разговоры мгновенно прекратились, как только к собравшимся вышел Алан Дитон. 

— Приветствую всех! — начал мужчина, оглядывая зал. — Для тех, кто меня ещё не знает, представлюсь — Алан Дитон, главный смотритель Центра. Обеспечением безопасности сегодня занимается Джордан Пэрриш, заместитель шерифа. 

На последних слова Дерек тут же подобрался. Обычно, каждую Ночь за безопасность отвечал сам шериф Стилински. Конечно, могли быть разные причины, почему в этот раз было не так, но одна из них заставляла нервничать. Если шериф не пришёл сегодня, то может быть…

Дерек не успел додумать свою мысль, потому что ему пришлось срочно сжать зубы и вцепиться ногтями в подлокотники кресла. Тот самый запах опять накрыл его волной, закружил и потащил вперёд с такой силой, что Хейлу с трудом удалось удержать себя на месте. Вокруг резко повысился уровень напряжения — альфы почувствовали зашедшего в зал омегу и тут же начали звать его к себе. Дерек недовольно выдохнул и отпустил себя, позволяя своей силе разлиться по всему помещению. 

Стайлз, который шёл к Дитону слегка резкой и дёрганной походкой, неожиданно остановился, будто на что-то налетев, и обернулся, безошибочно находя среди всех собравшихся Хейла. Дерек не мог знать наверняка, но был почти уверен, что зрачки у Стилински расширились, дыхание участилось, а губы загорелись от воспоминаний об их недопоцелуе. Дерек не смог сдержать усмешки — у него перед всеми собравшимися было преимущество, ведь он встретился с парнем раньше. 

— Стайлз Стилински, — представил подошедшего Дитон. — Он омега этой Ночи. Согласно традициям он познакомится с каждым альфой, чтобы потом сделать свой выбор. 

Дерека никогда особенно не заботила эта традиция, по которой омега подходил к каждому альфе и обменивался с ним рукопожатием, но именно сегодня Хейла бесили абсолютно все люди, с которыми знакомился Стайлз. Хотелось немедленно прекратить этот фарс, подойти к парню, закинуть его на плечо и утащить исполнять всем известный сценарий, включающий кровать и много-много часов страстного секса. 

Когда Стайлз подошёл к нему, Дерек был уже почти готов приводить план в действие. Стилински протянул ему руку, и Хейл пожал её, улыбаясь и чувствуя в ответ дрожь. 

— Стайлз Стилински, — прошептал парень, с трудом, видимо, сдерживая самого себя от желания полезть целоваться. — Приятно познакомиться. 

— Дерек Хейл, — отозвался Дерек, не столько сжимая руку Стайлза, сколько лаская её пальцами. — Тоже очень приятно. 

Стайлз кивнул и замер, смотря на Хейла как кролик на удава, а потом всё-таки встряхнул головой и нерешительно и с явным нежеланием отступил на шаг назад. Дерек заставил себя отпустить его — если бы он этого не сделал, вмешался бы Крис, что было бы совсем некстати. 

Стайлз пошёл дальше, и Дерек заставил себя сесть на место и немного успокоиться. Ещё ни в одну Ночь, кроме самых первых, он не чувствовал такого напряжения, кости будто выламывало, а одна только мысль, что этот омега выберет кого-то другого, заставляла кулаки сжиматься, а красные точки плясать перед глазами. 

Стайлз вернулся к Дитону только спустя несколько часов — уже порядком уставший. Алан что-то у него спросил, и Стилински кивнул, мимолётно улыбаясь и косясь на кровать, на которой он совсем скоро скрепит связь со своим партнёром. Алан вышел вперёд и кивнул Стайлзу, который тут же встряхнулся и встал ровнее, подбираясь и выпрямляясь. 

— Дерек Хейл, — в звенящей тишине прозвучал голос Дитона.

Дерек пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем встать и пойти вперёд. Он чувствовал, как к нему обращены взгляды — завистливые или откровенно злые, — но ему было всё равно. Он победил. Дитон взял его правую руку и поднёс к правой руке Стайлза, легко обвивая их красной лентой. Чисто символическая традиция, означающая закрепление союза. Завтра, как и все нормальные люди, они пойдут и официально распишутся, подтверждая свой брак, но сейчас все эти юридические формальности были не к месту. 

Дерек повёл Стайлза к кровати, которая чисто номинально была отгорожена ото всех остальных полупрозрачным балдахином. Раньше Хейлу всегда казалось, что это такой элемент издевательства: заставлять невыбранных альф смотреть на секс счастливчика, которого выбрали. Теперь, оказавшись на другой стороне, Дерек понял, что это было непередаваемо круто — ощущение того, что именно ты заберёшь главный приз, горячило кровь. Стайлз нервничал, Хейл же, наоборот, был предельно спокоен. Насколько вообще можно быть спокойным рядом с сексуальным парнем, который пах так, что сносило крышу. 

Хейл раздевал Стайлза медленно, наслаждаясь его смущением. У Стилински не было течки, которая сорвала бы его контроль к чертям, но она явно должна была скоро начаться — Дерек смутно представлял, как пахнут свободные омеги в течке, но готов был поспорить, что охуенно. И следующая же мысль — Стайлз не был свободным омегой, Стайлз был его омегой. И это заводило ещё больше, хотя казалось, что дальше-то и некуда. 

— Если ты будешь продолжать в том же темпе, — шепнул ему Стайлз, посекундно облизывая свои и без того уже блестящие губы, — я скажу, что ошибся и выберу кого-нибудь порезвее. 

Этого говорить не следовало. Потому что одна только мысль о Стайлзе в чужих руках вышибла Дереку и без того почти отключившиеся мозги. Оставшиеся на них вещи разлетелись в стороны буквально за секунду, а сам Стайлз оказался на кровати ещё быстрее. Дерек вытянулся на нём, тут же утыкаясь носом в шею, вдыхая запах, который, казалось, навсегда теперь засел где-то внутри него. Стилински тоже задышал глубже, а потом потянул Дерека на себя наконец-то целуя. Хейл тут же ответил, и его опять накрыло — Стайлз целовался с энтузиазмом, но слегка неуверенно и явно впервые. До Дерека с опозданием дошло — все омеги были девственниками до совершеннолетия и в Центре ни с кем не встречались. Для Стайлза всё сейчас было впервые, поэтому от нервов его трясло так же, как и от возбуждения. 

Дерек чуть привстал и провёл рукой по груди Стайлза, посылая по его телу волну дрожи. Парень медленно поднял руки, положил их Дереку на плечи — не отстраняя и не притягивая — и прикрыл глаза. Хейл снова наклонился и поцеловал его, проводя руками по бокам вниз к бёдрам. Стайлз крупно вздрогнул и медленно раздвинул ноги, позволяя Дереку улечься прямо между ними. Хейл это оценил и слегка сдвинулся, задевая своим членом член Стайлза, отчего у последнего распахнулись глаза и мгновенно покраснела шея. Дерек повторил движение, и Стайлз закусил губу, рефлекторно подаваясь вперёд. Хейл хмыкнул, и Стилински посмотрел на него с возмущением, но тут же залился краской ещё больше, когда Дерек отстранился, взял его под бёдра и сильнее развёл их в стороны, открывая для себя прекрасный вид. 

Конечно, лучше всего в первый раз было бы взять Стайлза сзади — да и с узлом это было бы удобнее. Но Стилински, словно прочитав его мысли, посмотрел таким красноречивым взглядом, что Дерек тут же передумал — он просто обязан видеть лицо своего партнёра во время оргазма. Стайлз нетерпеливо качнул бёдрами, намекая, что Хейлу пора бы уже что-то делать, и Дерек усмехнулся: он бы хотел для начала облизать Стилински грудь и живот, пососать его член и довести до исступления и криков, но сейчас не время — вокруг них сотня злых, возбуждённых и неудовлетворённых альф, и устраивать предварительные ласки у всех на виду не стоило. 

— Тебе может быть больно, — предупредил Дерек.

— Переживу, — отозвался Стайлз. — Если ты начнёшь меня подготавливать, то мы тут зас…

Он не договорил, подавившись воздухом, когда Дерек плавно вошёл в него. Смазки было не так много, но её вполне хватило, чтобы не причинять слишком сильной боли. Дерек замер, давая Стайлзу возможность привыкнуть и снова начать дышать, а потом стал медленно входить глубже, дурея от ощущений. Стайлз часто заморгал, вцепившись пальцами в простынь, а потом хрипло выдохнул, посылая по телу Дерека сотню мурашек. Некоторое время Стилински закусывал губу зубами, явно пытаясь перетерпеть дискомфорт, а потом чуть-чуть расслабился и выдохнул. Дерек, дождавшись этого, слегка поменял угол проникновения и чуть не сорвался, услышав, как застонал Стайлз, когда почувствовал прикосновение к простате. 

Дерек повторил движение, и Стилински снова застонал, прогибаясь в спине и удобнее расставляя ноги. Руками он всё ещё цеплялся за простынь, а вот глаза… В глазах отражалась такая буря эмоций, что вычленить что-то одно было невозможно. Дерек и не пытался, прекрасно зная, сколько чувств люди переживают в такие моменты. Он увидел в этом хаосе эмоций восторг и радость — и этого ему вполне хватило. И ему безумно нравилось смотреть на лицо Стайлза, такое подвижное и по-настоящему живое, оно искажалось от страсти и желания, а мимику Стилински явно уже не контролировал. 

— О господи! О боже мой! Дерек, господи! Омойбог! — шептал Стайлз, то и дело срываясь на стоны. — Дерек! Дерек! 

Хейл даже не представлял, как у него вообще хватает каких-то сил не сорваться в бешенный темп, втрахивая Стайлза в матрас. У Дерека сносило крышу от вида, запаха, звуков —от всего, — и чёрт возьми, ему никогда не было так круто! Стайлз под ним кричал и метался, бессистемно хватаясь то за простыни, то за самого Дерека, бессвязно шепча что-то, что уже даже не складывалось в слова. Хейл чувствовал, что ещё немного, и его самого накроет, ритмичные толчки уже потеряли всякий ритм, а контроль полетел к чёрту. Стайлз кончил с таким искажённым страстью лицом, что только чудом Дерек заставил себя замедлиться и остановиться, когда почувствовал узел. 

Стайлз же не сразу осознал, что происходит, поэтому посмотрел на Хейла удивлённо. Но тут же его глаза расширились, а пальцы опять вцепились в простынь — как бы омеги не были предназначены для узла, в первый раз, да ещё и не во время течки, это всегда ощущалось болезненно. Дерек поймал почти сорвавшийся с губ Стайлза стон своими губами и попытался хоть немного отвлечь от боли. Ему это отчасти удалось — Стилински ответил, но всё ещё продолжал мелко подрагивать. Дерек начал медленно поглаживать его бока и бёдра, где-то на краю сознания слыша шорохи и шаги — это собравшиеся, про которых Хейл уже и забыл, покидали зал, оставляя новоиспечённых супругов одних. 

Дерек осторожно приподнялся и аккуратно перевернулся вместе со Стайлзом набок, чтобы лежать им было хоть немного удобнее. Стилински уже почти засыпал — как и все омеги он практически мгновенно мог вырубиться после оргазма. Дерек не удержался и провёл рукой по его щеке, потом по шее и до груди, следуя за россыпью родинок. 

— Я стану твоим сущим кошмаром, — зевая, сказал Стайлз. — И буду бесить тебя часто-часто. 

— Вот уж сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Спи.

Стайлз ничего не ответил, предпочтя последовать совету Хейла. 

*_*_*

Как оказалось, Стайлз был исключительно прав: он бесил Дерека едва ли не каждый день, доставая до такой степени, что Хейл был почти готов идти и убивать Питера. Почему его? Да потому что именно этот, выглядящий как объевшийся сметаны кот, человек подстроил тогда _их перву_ ю встречу. 

И не сказать, чтобы кто-то был против вообще-то.


End file.
